Have Yourself A Very Jily Christmas!
by LostInWonderland123
Summary: It's Christmas 1979 and Lily has some very exciting news for James...


******A/N: I know that it's nearly two months since Christmas, but better late than never!**

_**James' POV**_

_**24**__**th**__**December 1980**_

Ah Christmas, one of my favourite times of the year. I remember Christmas at Hogwarts, when Hagrid would drag a humongous tree in from the forest and Flitwick would use charms to levitate all of the decorations into place all over the castle. Now, it is just Lily, Harry and me here in our cottage at Godrics Hollow. We have just finished decorating the place; we never really have been ones to decorate early, we are quite happy to leave things to the last minute. Harry seemed rather keen to help as Remus and Sirius helped me squeeze a seven-foot tree into our six-foot high living room, it looks rather funny because the top is all bent over, but it is such a nice tree that we cannot bring ourselves to chop the top off! Harry is sat happily playing with the lowest branches with Tabby the cat by his side, at least he's stopped trying to eat all of the decorations now! It is strange to think that last Christmas it was just Lily, the cat and I.

Lily is in charge of decorating upstairs in the cottage, and I last saw her happily draping tinsel from all of the beams. She loves Christmas just as much as I do. It is funny really, that the Muggles celebrate in much the same way that we do, just without the Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Lily is refusing to tell me what her gift to me is; she keeps on saying that I have to wait until tomorrow. I do not want to wait!

I can remember Christmas last year so clearly, it was such an exciting time, and not just because it was Christmas!

_**24**__**th **__**December 1979**_

"James?" comes Lily's soft voice from the top of the stairs. "Yes Lily?" I chuckle, wondering just what she wants. "Um, I need to tell you something really important." I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time to find Lily sat in the rocking chair on the landing with a smile on her face. "What is it Lily, are you okay?" She laughs. "I'm fine you crazy baboon! It's good news that I need to tell you!"

I kneel down on the floor in front of Lily and take her hands I mine. "Tell me please?" Lily chuckles and wriggles one of her hands free before patting me on the head as she does our cat.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen and my mouth forms a beaming grin "Really?" Lily nods rather enthusiastically. "Yes! Really!" I kiss Lily quickly on the lips before standing up, pulling her up with me. "We're going to be parents! This is the best Christmas present ever! Can I tell Sirius and Remus?"

Lily laughs and nods her head. "Of course you can, why ever would I stop you?"

Lily curls up into my arms on the sofa whilst the fire flickers calmly in the fireplace. Remus and Sirius are on their way over after we sent them an owl telling them that we have some exciting news. Tabby the cat is curled up in her favourite place on the rug, purring happily in the heat of the fire. She is three years old, the cat, and is the best companion anyone could wish for, and all I can hope is that Tabby will get on with our unborn child. Lily looks up at me, her green eyes sparkling in the fire light. 'Look at me.' I whisper in her ear, and stroke her cheek as she does so. The look of excitement in her eyes is unmistakeable as she smiles up at me. She cannot wait for us to have a child of our own, to curl up with on cold winters nights, and neither can I. Tabby stretches out on the rug before padding over to the sofa and jumping up into Lily's arms, which are placed delicately on her perfectly flat stomach. Tabby's small, purring body fits perfectly in the space between Lily's arms. Soon, her breathing is regular as she sleeps, visions of sugarplums dancing in her head. I smile down at Lily as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Lily's sparkling green eyes dart open as a loud knocking wakes us both up. I had not intended on falling asleep, but the days excitement had taken my energy from me, and the heat of the fire made it impossible for me not to drop off. Lily untangles herself from my arms and stretches. I pull myself up from the sofa and race to the front door, eager to tell Sirius and Remus our news.

I throw open the door and stand there beaming at Remus and Sirius before ushering them into the living room where Lily remains curled up on the sofa. Remus and Sirius take seats in the two empty armchairs and I return to my place next to Lily, unable to control my grinning face.

"We're having a baby!"

Remus and Sirius' eyes widen and their mouths form beaming grins to match Lily's and mine. "Really?" they chorus. "Yes really!"

The two men stand up and throw their arms around Lily and me, giving us both a fit of giggles.

"Any ideas for names yet? I can recommend Sirius for if it is a boy. Though I have no ideas for if it is a girl!"

"Or Remus if it's a boy!"

"Trust you two! Lily only told me today! We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, let alone what we are going to call it!"

"We are only offering suggestions!"

After an hour of cheerful discussion, Sirius and Remus head off home, out of our warm cocoon of a house and into the cold drifts of snow that have slowly built up over the past few days.

As the evening draws in, Lily curls up into my arms on the sofa whilst the fire flickers calmly in the fireplace once again. Tabby is curled up in her favourite place on the rug, purring happily in the heat of the fire. Lily looks up at me and smiles.

Hours later, we are both awoken by the clock in the hallway striking midnight, signalling the start of a new day. Christmas day.

Lily looks up at me and smiles.

"Merry Christmas James."

"Merry Christmas Lily."


End file.
